


johanna

by lykxxn



Series: Poetry [5]
Category: Wonder Woman (2017)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Poetry, YOU KNOW IT, because angst poetry is apparently all i can write, you know this is about johanna schroeder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-12-02 05:01:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11502291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lykxxn/pseuds/lykxxn
Summary: and she screamed Johanna Johanna Johannaover the fire in the living room as her heart burned





	johanna

**Author's Note:**

  * For [miss_belivet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/miss_belivet/gifts).



> For Elle, who has broken my heart many a time talking about these two. Here, I return the favour.

           And blood seeped through her shirt, bleeding redder

and redder, streaming down her arms and chest

until the ground dyed itself russet and she screamed

bloody murder, weeping for the woman she had lost,

 

           and she screamed Johanna Johanna Johanna

over the fire in the living room as her heart burned,

the room plunged into the orange light of the final setting

of the sun; and she was shrouded in darkness;

 

            and she should’ve been happy, should’ve collected

sunflowers in a vase and plucked buttercups and dandelions

and made them into flower chains the way Johanna used to;

she should’ve done so much more

 

            and gone walking in thick fields, pulled up grass

and twirled it around her finger, put it in her

girlfriend’s hair like an accessory, sat in the green and

admired the earth for what it truly was;

 

            but she was suffocating with the pain of it,

lonely and loveless, her once brown eyes turning to ink

with nothing but a blink, and the fire died out and she

stopped noticing the sunset and started never forgetting _her_.


End file.
